Accidental Magic
by Remusindisguise
Summary: How did our favorite characters discover their magic before they went to Hogwarts? Read this story to find out!
1. Seesaw

**Dear Wonderful Readers of Harry Potter Fan Fiction,**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, which, one day, will be the most popular fan fiction EVER!!! (Insert evil laugh here). Well, not really, but who says dreams can't come true! Anyways, this story is going to be short drabbles about the wizard and witches we know and love performing accidental magic as little children. Since this is only my SECOND Fan Fiction (and my first one was a dud) if you review, I do not want hurtful flames that make me go sit in the corner, suck my thumb, and cry into my pillow. So, after much unappreciated droning, here is ****Accidental Magic**

**With much due respect,**

**Bird-Of-Ash**

**(P.S.- I don't own Harry Potter (or anything else you recognize), because if I did Percy would have been hit by the wall instead of Fred!)**

**Character: Hermione Granger**

* * *

Little Hermione Granger loved seesaws. Everyday at break, the little eight year old dashed out of the classroom as fast as she could, yearning for her seesaw after a long and dull reading of The Lorax by Dr. Seuss, which her teacher had insisted reading one page at a time, but Hermione had read it ten times over.

The book was finally nearing an end and Hermione bounced anxiously for the stinging ring of the bell to pierce the thick atmosphere. She looked over to her seesaw partner in crime, Patricia Seymour, and watched her mouth "3-2-.." and on 1, Hermione was already running down the stairs to break free of the perpetual prison she called Ms. Kelly's class.

On this particular day, Hermione was humming the lyrics to her new favorite song by 'Wet, Wet, Wet' called With A Little Help from My Friends. Hermione and Patricia would take turns screaming each line, singing to no end, as they went up and down on the seesaw, managing to scare away some of the teachers patrolling the yard.

"Do you need anybody?" belted Patricia

"I need somebody to love!" responded Hermione

Right before the pair of inseparable, giddy girls, could go into the rousing chorus, the biggest, and cruelest, 8 year old by the name of Jake 'Killjoy' Vinson came up to Hermione and right as she was at the highest the seesaw could go, yelled "THAT SONG IS FOR BOZOS!" and pushed her off the top, sending Hermione spinning toward the ground.

_Oh no, _thought Hermione, _if I break a bone on the seesaw, Mummy and Dad will never let me go again!_

But, to much Hermione's surprise, she landed with a soft thud. She sat in shock, pondering how this freak had not hurt her.

"_I_ got your spot, I got your spot!" taunted Jake, as he bounced up in down with joy, with a grimacing Patricia on the other end. Hermione looked at him with a fire of hatred welling up inside of her.

"PATRICIA" bellowed Jake with his obnoxiously loud voice, "GIVE ME A BIG PUSH!" So Patricia would not become tomorrow's cafeteria food, she mustered up all her strength and gave him a big push, as Hermione still looked on with disdain.

Jake literally shot up into the air, soared over the gaping 2nd graders, and landed with gracefulness only person trying to snowboard on their head could achieve, on the roof of the school, where he proceeded to bawl for his 'Bubbybumpkins'.

Hermione wiped a smug smile onto her face, even though she didn't know that she did it, and skipped merrily away to lunch

* * *

**So, you like? You no like? You really don't have to review, but it would be nice and you can request characters if you want…**


	2. Lawnmowers

**YAY!! Four reviews and 2 alerts in 3 hours! A record for me! Thank you to all those wonderful people who did review! Huzzah! Also, I'm trying to write about muggleborns first because they don't know about magic yet. Another thing; everyone in the story is 8 years old, because I think that is the age where you tend to see magical abilities.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not J.K.R, so I don't do autographs**

* * *

All summer long, Dean Thomas and his best mates would play football in the park next to the ice cream parlour. They would play for exactly one hour, and proceed to get ice cream with the money they saved up the week before. They made sure they all got different flavors, so each could have a lick. 

The children usually played without conflict. Sometimes the ball would fall in the river and someone would have to get it, or one of the raucous tykes would fall and scrape a knee, and that was usually the worst of it.

But Dean had a secret he couldn't even tell Mr. Fuzzums, his ever loyal stuffed sloth, in the darkest hours of the night! He was afraid of lawnmowers.

Ever since he was able to toddle around the house, he had been afraid of them, since his dog mauled him after becoming over-excited by the loud whizzing noise. He only suffered a small scratch, but he had been scarred, physically and emotionally, for life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The beginning of school was looming nearer and nearer, which meant the kids of West Ham where playing soccer as much as possible.

"Dean, pass!" screamed teammate and neighbour, Alex Desman. Dean vaguely heard this, but there was an ominous roar filling Dean's inner self with horror. He slowly turned his head as slow as the second hand right before the last day of school, and saw the monstrous piece of machinery from hell gaining on him

With the very little voice left in him, Dean squeaked "Gotta run" and took off. _Wow, _Dean thought to himself, _it must have gone aw..., _but before Dean could finish his thought, he was at his front door. He knew it was a good 20 minute walk from the field, and a 10 minute run, so Dean disregarded the fact that it took him a mere 30 seconds to get home after his face with psychological death, and stepped into the cool, air-conditioned house.

* * *

**So who liked that one? I thank my friend who gave me the name Mr. Fuzzums for the stuffed sloth. Review if you like and alert are welcomed.**


End file.
